Why'd you Leave me Rex?
by BassNotBass
Summary: Ashoka had such high hopes for her birthday..


**A Star Wars: The Clone Wars Songfic to **_Just A Dream _**by Carrie Underwood.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ashoka **

Ashoka couldn't beive it, finally hitting 18! So many things to look forward to! A sly small crept its way to her lips, thinking of Rex. Just thinking of the clone commander and all his promises made her headtails turn a slight shade darker, at the memory of the night he had made all those promises…

"Rex, you really should go, the jedi counsel meeting will ajourn soon and then how will you explain your presence in the Temple at such a late hour?" Ashoka had asked her lover. He made her forget all her worries with a kiss, in fact she had forgotten her name as she had kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Till she felt her masters presence coming down the hallway that lead to her shared quarters with Ankian.

"rex! You need to leave, now!" sensing her panic, he quickly pulled away and grabbed his helmet and left without another word. She had sighed a huge sigh of relief as mere seconds later Ankin walked in.

She smilled at the memory, remembering what came next a few days later…

She had run into him on a food run from studying in the great library.

"Rex! You know we really should be a little more careful about-" she had tried to say, but was cut off by a kiss.

"Ashoka, im done messing around with you, I want to go all the way with you next time. I had told myself that for the other night, but then the Commander had to come early.." he had trailed off.

"but the night you turn 18 will be one that you will remember forever!" he had proclaimed.

She was in shock at the direction this conversation had taken, and she had guessed her face said so because, his face had fallen as he looked at her.

"But if you don't want to..I can understand."

"What? No! Rex that's perfect! I have only been dreaming of that for ever!" they had celebrated her future gift with a heavenly kiss.

Of course they were in a war, and it was expected that they be given missions over the course of the 8 months till her birthday. There had been countless missions both with them together, and apart, on the latter they made sure they knew if the other was alive at the end.

But Rex's latest mission had taken about a month to complete and they finally were on the way home. There had been no list of casuiltys for the mission and Ashoka had taken it as a good sign. Only about another hour or so that she had to wait..

_**Bang Clang**_

The sound of knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts. She opend the door a tad bit annoyed, and found a clone trooper that she had never seen before holding a note.

"sorry to wake you sir, but I have a letter to give you."

She took the letter and quickly read over it, and then turning back to the clone she was surprised to find him gone. Puzzled, she returned to her room and sat on her bed and reread the mysterous letter,

_Soka instead of meeting me at the hanger when the ship comes in meet me on the roof at our spot at 3._

_ -Rex_

She was confused, why wouldn't he want to meet her at the hanger? Well today was her birthday..maybe..She smilled at the inplications of the letter and quietly went back to bed setting her alarm for 2:30. the last thing she remmbers thinking is, "rex's handwriting is a lot different than the last time he wrote me a letter."

When she awoke she quietly crept around the temple to the roof, searching for Rex's familiar blonde hair or armour. When she saw him her heart skipped a bit and she quietly ran up to him and jumped him catching him off guard, and almost knocking him over. When she turned him around to face her, her smile faltered because instead of Rex standing there, it was Commander Cody.

**Chapter 2**

**Cody**

How was he going to tell her? That her love Rex was gone forever? That in a moment of courage that was ultimaty his last, he caught the grenade and ran off with it saving the entire mission, but giving up his life? That his last words that weren't battle related were, "I

f I don't make it back tell Soka that I love her and Im sorry for not being there for her birthday." Just like they were every mission, and he had not had to tell her the words, and he thought he never would need to. But here he was. Oh, Force, how was he gonna tell her that he had no body to bring back for proper rites? Just his helmet? He was pondering all of this when he was attacked from behind by Ashoka and when she turned him around smiling her face fell a little at the sight of him. And he knew why. He didn't want to be the one who had to tell her, but he knew that Rex would have wanted it that way. So he had sat her down and started to tell her. And as he continued he saw some of the life leave her big blue eyes.

**Chapter 3**

**Ashoka**

No. that's all she could think. No he cant be dead, surely she would have felt his life force go out? No he isn't dead, it's a joke and right now he his in her quarters waiting for her. Yes! That's it! She quickly got up from where she sat with Cody and force ran to her quarters where she found not a laughing Rex, but a depressed Obi-wan and Anikan.

"Ah, im glad that you found your way back here Ashoka, we have some bad news im afraid." The wise master started.

"he's dead isn't he? Rex I mean." She said bluntly.

Surprissed by her prior knowledge, the wise master paused,

"Yes Ashoka im afraid he is." He answered.

Her world fell apart then. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see all she could see was Rex. Rex who was her life her heart, her air. The reason she fought so hard, so the war could end and they could be together. The last thing she thought was, "Rex, why did you have so brave and noble?" and then her world went black.

When she awoke again she was in the Medlab and she was confused about why, until she remembered and it all came rushing to her so fast that she whimpered softly. At the sound her master looked up from his post next to her.

"Ashoka I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I-i- just couldn't do it. Obi-Wan found me and offered to help with the bad news.." Her master couldn't even finish, as sobs racked his frame. Shocked by her masters show of emotion, she tried to comfort her master and her self, and pretty much failing. And all she could think was,

"Why Rex, why did you have to leave us?"

A few days later, a funeral was held for Rex and all the clones in the 501st plus Obi-Wan, Padmae, Ashoka, Anikain and anyone was who had known the trooper during his life.

_The preacher man said, Let's bow our heads and pray  
>Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"<br>Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
>The saddest song that she ever heard<em>

_And then they handed her a folded up flag  
>And she held on to all she had left of him<br>Oh, well, what could've been?  
>And then the guns rang one last shot<br>And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
>I was countin? on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin? from a distance, standin? in the background  
>Everybody's sayin?, he's not comin? home now<br>This can't be happenin? to me, this is just a dream_

Well hopped you enjoyed this! Sorry if it was a complete waste of your time or not what you where hopping for! My first ever completed story so any thoughts or ideas how I can improve would be great! :D

Love GuardieGirl


End file.
